The present invention generally pertains to the variety of salad dressings known as xe2x80x9cCaesarxe2x80x9d salad dressings, and more particularly, to an improved composition for a so-called xe2x80x9ccreamyxe2x80x9d style Caesar salad dressing.
The xe2x80x9ctraditionalxe2x80x9d Caesar salad dressing, which was originally created by Chef Caesar Cardini in 1924, is generally comprised of ingredients including extra virgin olive oil, raw (or coddled) egg, lemon juice, Worcestershire sauce, salt, pepper and garlic, in desired proportions.
Subsequently, a style for the Caesar salad dressing came to be developed which included ingredients for providing the dressing with a xe2x80x9ccreamyxe2x80x9d consistency, in substitution for the egg which was used in the traditional recipe. The present invention is primarily directed to this latter, creamy-style Caesar salad dressing.
Known Caesar salad dressings of the creamy variety generally employ milk, or possibly sour cream, to provide the resulting dressing with its desired, creamy consistency. In practice, however, it has been found that the taste of such dressings is capable of significant improvement.
In accordance with the present invention, a Caesar salad dressing is provided with a creamy consistency using a combination of ingredients which includes mayonnaise, milk and cream. By combining these several ingredients, in proper proportion, it has been found that the resulting dressing will not only develop the desired consistency and appearance of a creamy Caesar salad dressing, but will do so while providing the resulting dressing with a significantly improved taste.
A preferred creamy-style Caesar salad dressing produced in accordance with the present invention is generally comprised of the major ingredients of a traditional Caesar salad dressing, including extra virgin olive oil, lemon juice, Worcestershire sauce (or anchovy), salt, pepper and garlic, in addition to ingredients for providing the resulting dressing with a creamy consistency including mayonnaise, milk and cream. The resulting, creamy Caesar salad dressing is further provided with ingredients including Romano cheese, Dijon mustard and vinegar. The milk and cream are preferably combined in equal proportions. The salt used is preferably kosher salt. The pepper used is preferably black pepper. The Romano cheese is preferably Locatelli. The vinegar used is preferably red wine vinegar.
For a further description of the creamy-style Caesar salad dressing of the present invention, reference is made to the following description of preferred embodiments of the invention.